The present invention relates to pallets and, more particularly, to pallets which can be readily transported over short distances without the need for a forklift.
Pallets are commonly used to support various loads and makes it possible to transport loads of various sizes and shapes without damaging the load and using conventional transporting equipment, primarily forklifts of various types. A typical pallet is made of two substantially parallel planar members which are connected to each other using various cross-members, and the like, which are located so as to provide recesses between the two surfaces for accommodating the prongs of a forklift. The load rests on the outer surface of one of the planar members while the pallet rests on the floor so that the floor in contact with the outer surface of the other planar member. A forklift is then able to approach the loaded pallet, insert its prongs into the gaps between the two planar member and lift the pallet and load off the floor. The forklift can then be used to transport and deliver the load to another location.
While transporting the load using a forklift is, in most situations, very convenient and commonly practiced, there are situations where it is inconvenient or even impossible to use a forklift. For example, there are situations where a load supported by a pallet needs to be unloaded in relatively small quantities over a relatively small area. To take just one example, a load of groceries may need to be placed in a number of locations in a large supermarket. Use of a forklift in this situation may endanger the safety of the customers or force the operations to take place at times when the public is barred from the store. Furthermore, use of a forklift in this situation would require the forklift to stand by and from time to time move the load over small distances--an inefficient use of a forklift and its operator.
One partial solution is the use of a manual forklift which is hand-operated. However, such devices are generally rather large and complex and are rather cumbersome to get around in tight quaffers, such as the aisles of a supermarket, and the like.
There is thus a widely recognized need for, and it would be highly advantageous to have, a pallet for supporting a load which, in addition to being transportable when loaded by a forklift in the conventional manner, would also be movable when loaded over relatively small distances without the use of a driven or a manual forklift simply by manually pulling or pushing the pallet over the floor.